Volume 1: The Coins of Zakynthos
is the first trade paperback of volume 1 of the Grimm comics. It was published in November 2013 by Dynamite Comics and distributed on November 6, 2013 by Diamond. Synopsis Set in the world of the acclaimed NBC series, Grimm, by the show creators themselves! Homicide Detective Nick Burkhardt, joined by his mother Kelly, Hank, and Monroe, uncover family secrets long buried during their adventure in Europe. Hunted by Verrat soldiers, their quest to destroy the Coins of Zakynthos reveals dark secrets and promises death for a member of the cast! Summary A mixed marriage between Fuchsbau Julie and Löwen Jack attracts P.W.O. activist Blutbaden, led by Darre. The P.W.O. activists slaughter several individuals and kidnap Jack and Julie, then burn the church. At the Portland Police Bureau, Captain Sean Renard assigns homicide detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin to work on this task, noting that it's a "mixed marriage". Burkhardt and Griffin gain some insight into the situation first from the mother of the bride, then from Nick's reformed Blutbad friend Monroe, a clockmaker. Monroe is well-versed in the history of the Wesen universe and enlightens them on the P.W.O. Monroe vows to help on this case since he is in a similarly mixed relationship with Rosalee Calvert. Kelly Burkhardt, the mother of Nick, is also a Grimm. On her way to the island of Zakynthos, where she plans to destroy the Coins of Zakynthos, she becomes attacked by Hundjäger working for the Verrat in an effort to obtain these priceless coins. Nick, Hank, and Monroe soon learn the location and name of the leader of the P.W.O. gang (Darre). They arrive just in time to save Jack and Julie from certain death. Darre is knocked out, and the rest of the P.W.O. gang gets away. That evening, Nick receives a call from Kelly, who is in Vienna. She says she has hidden the coins so they are not near her if she is intercepted. She gives Nick a set of urgent instructions to meet a man in Vienna, but the call is interrupted when her phone falls to the ground. Nick, Hank, and Monroe travel to Europe with the intention of rescuing Kelly from the hands of the Verrat. They meet up with Kelly's old friend, Laszlo Dietrich, who is a Resistance leader and a Löwen. Dietrich used to provide Kelly with weapons and food during her visits. Meanwhile, Kelly is held hostage by Drauz. Kelly fills in some gaps for us in the history of the Coins of Zakynthos. Drauz shows off the bullet that started WWI, blaming it for the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and implying that having a Grimm in their control could have prevented WWI. He is interested only in Nick, however, not her. Nick, Hank, and Monroe are confronted by several Verrat agents, and become overwhelmed until Maya steps in and kills all of the Verrat. Monroe recognizes she's a Grimm, and they let out a sigh of relief. Maya brings Nick, Hank, and Monroe to a Resistance base, where Laszlo Dietrich greets them and tells the three that they have no choice now but to join them. Dietrich passes along a box to Nick from Kelly. Unfortunately, the box has a combination lock that none of them knows how to open. This meeting is interrupted when Verrat agents, who apparently followed them to the Resistance base, open fire. Dietrich helps the four escape safely. Meanwhile, a Resistance agent helps Kelly escape from her cell, but they don't make it very far before Drauz, in minotaur form, eliminates that agent. Dietrich, Maya, Hank, Monroe, and Nick travel to Milan, where Kelly is being held hostage. Aboard the train, Nick finally cracks the code for the puzzle box, which reveals a GPS tracking device with coordinates programmed into it to find the Coins of Zakynthos. While Maya is busy getting to know Nick, the others are assaulted by Verrat agents. Nick and Maya escape to a car closer to the front of the train just in time to see the dining car the others were in explode. Maya holds Nick back from checking on his friends, saying he's got to learn to act like a Grimm. With kindled vengeance for his friends, he and Maya have an eventful entrance into the Drauz's castle. In a side room, Maya spares Drauz, and we learn she is working for him, reluctantly as a spy. Maya, Nick, and Kelly make their escape. At the site of the accident, Monroe takes out the remaining Verrat agents. He and Hank carry Laszlo Dietrich and the GPS tracking unit to a nearby house. The resident is hospitable and nurses Dietrich. He offers them his van so they can get to work finding the Coins of Zakynthos. When they arrive at the site, the coins are not there, only the velvet-lined lead box. The Coins of Zakynthos are now held by Geof Detwiler, who has gone from a nobody to a mayoral candidate. Laszlo Dietrich has no troubles confiscating them, but the building is raided instantly by Resistance agents ready to kill Monroe and Hank if they try to take the coins from Dietrich. Nick, Kelly, and Maya arrive in time to help Monroe and Hank take out the Resistance agents, and Kelly leaves Dietrich in a critical state, stealing the coins back from him. Meanwhile, Drauz is given some slack in his quest to bring the Royals Nick and the coins. Maya slips some poison into Nick's wine before slipping out with the coins. Dietrich discovers her on the way out and tries to assault her, but he is too weak to fight her. Maya tells us her story of how she ended up a spy for Drauz, who murdered her parents and then took her in, and then she is confronted by Nick, Kelly, Hank, and Monroe. Drauz and his agents show up to join the fight, showing no mercy for anyone, including Maya. The five realize they'll need to work together now, and they manage to lose the Verrat agents. Once inside the cave where they are to destroy the coins, Drauz ambushes them. One versus five turns out in favor of the five, and the group tosses the three coins into the molten rock. At the airport, Hank, Nick, and Monroe all head back to Portland. Kelly stays behind to help the Resistance. And Maya boards a plane for Cairo, fingering one of the Coins of Zakynthos. Issues Contained See Also *Grimm Cover Gallery *Dynamite - Grimm Vol 1: The Coins of Zakynthos TPB Category:Comics